Rizzt
Freiherr Alleric von Reeste, better known as Lord Rizzt, is a Forsaken warlock and Preceptor of The Iron Ring. Appearance Undeath has not treated Rizzt well. His face is covered by a mess of dishevelled green hair and a pair of leather straps that (mostly) hold his jaw together. He has a number of significant battle wounds, the most notable being a significant portion of his left arm lost a few years ago. However, these wounds are generally hidden under his frequently rather expensive robes. Personality Unsurprisingly for a warlock, Rizzt is cold and frequently callous, though the frequent services he has offered to the various peoples of the Horde suggests there may be more traces of the kindly personality he had in life remaining than he admits. He has a cutting and occasionally perversely macabre sense of humour, and is extremely impatient. Thankfully, Rizzt has at least recovered from the spasmodic mood swings that plagued him after his long imprisonment and torture by the Scarlet Crusade. Background The third son of a minor Elwynn baron, Alleric von Reeste was sent to Dalaran for training as a mage early in his life. He was a hard worker and quickly rose through the ranks of the magocracy, but his rapid ascent was followed by an equally quick fall after a number of necromantic tomes that had been planted in his chamber were found after an anonymous tip-off. Expelled from the Kirin-Tor, von Reeste was imprisoned in the Violet Hold as a danger to humanity until his escape in the confusion caused by the arrival of Arthas' undead scourge. His freedom was shortlived, however, as he soon fell to the undead hordes, spending the next few years serving the Lich King as one of his mindless minions. When he eventually broke free of the Lich King's control and regained his freedom and cognitive faculties von Reeste, disenchanted with the potential of mages after witnessing Dalaran's failure against the scourge, travelled to Deathknell to train as a warlock under Maximillian. It was here that Alleric gained his current moniker which, contrary to rumours that it is an Eredun word of great meaning chosen to symbolise the former mage's rebirth as a warlock, initially arose because of a spelling mistake. Undertaker Mordo is not the most intelligent of souls, and together with the difficulty of readjusting to speech after having only just regained the ability, as von Reeste had, something was bound to go wrong when recording the new recruit's details. In time the new name grew on Alleric, and as reminders of his old life were unwelcome, he decided against correcting the mistake. Rizzt spent the next year growing in power, until a disastrous expedition into the Scarlet Monastery ended with the rest of his party killed and Rizzt imprisoned. The warlock was tortured daily for two months until a group of dwarves provided Rizzt's guards with enough distraction to allow him to steal a blacksmith's hammer from one of the party. After breaking his shackles, Rizzt left the dwarves and the scarlet crusaders to finish each other off and regained his freedom for the third time. Upon returning to the Undercity, Rizzt heard whisperings of an old society known as The Iron Ring, whose exclusive membership and reputation for cunning sounded alluring to the warlock who, while talented, was somewhat lacking in allies. As the fate and whereabouts of the rest of his family were unknown, Rizzt was assumed to have inherited his father's title of Freiherr, and hence was accepted into the guild, becoming one of the founders of the rebuilt society under the banner of the Banshee Queen. After serving Abraham Tremayne and the other leaders of the society for two years as a Knight, Rizzt was promoted to its Inner Circle . Wounds sustained in the service of the Horde in Northrend mean that he has had less time of late to dedicate to taking part in military affairs, and in his role as Preceptor Rizzt now divides his time between serving the needs of the Iron Ring and Sylvanas against their various enemies, recovering from his long-term injuries, rebuilding his fortune and tending to his extensive menagerie of animals and rare creatures. Category:Characters Category:horde Category:The Iron Ring Category:Warlock Category:undead